In a print system for only one printer a job is programmed in a job program mode, a job ticket being displayed on a monitor screen. After the job has been programmed, it is moved from a memory to a print queue of the one printer. The sequence of jobs in this queue is determined by priority allocated to each of the jobs and the time of arrival of the job in the queue. The print queue itself, at least the names of the jobs and the associated number, and a number of variables, such as the number of documents required and the type of receiving material required, are displayed on the user interface screen if the operator of the print system so requests.
The print system at all times knows for the only one printer what type of receiving material is situated in each of the holders and also the different types of receiving material required for finishing a job in the print queue of the printer. In this way the system can always check whether the correct receiving material has been loaded to enable printing to start. If the correct receiving material is loaded in the holders, the job will be printed. If not, then the system will indicate to the operator what type of receiving material he should insert in one or more of the holders. Nowadays the queue of planned print jobs is for example merged with the planning for the operational actions into one time line. An indication item may be displayed at the print queue of the only one printer. The indication item indicates that an operator intervention is required in the period for the planned and displayed print jobs, for example in case of insufficient receiving material or insufficient marking material like ink or toner.
In a print system for a plurality of printers, for each printer a print queue may be displayed on one window on the user interface screen. For each printer the print queue may also be merged with the planning of the operational actions on the printer. A disadvantage of such an overview of print queues of a plurality of printer in one window is that the displayed indication items for operational actions among the displayed print queues become less easy-viewed.
The operator may overlook an operational action. Such an overlooking may result in a halt of a printer, for example due to a shortage of receiving material.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a print system that supports the operator to keep a print system of a plurality of printers running.